Mitey
"If you would draw your blade against me; know that you also draw that blade against Bear Company and Arkhosia!" Battle of Avacyn Peak during the Unity Wars (13.8.645MR) Mitey is an Arkhosian swordsman who moved from his childhood home in the service of House Dalmont to become a general of Bear Company in the armies of Clan MacCrae in the north. He fought in the service of Lord Alastir MacCrae during his early days as a Knight in the service of Clan McCrae. He served in many campaigns but none more ferocious than in the Unity Wars, which saw MacCrae victorious over its brother clans and becoming the ruling clan of the North-Eastern realm of Arkhos. For his service, King Alastir MacCrae honoured him with lands fertile to cultivate and excused him from his leadership of Bear Company, thus Mitey left the capital to start his life anew. Many moons passed since those days of war. Mitey had retired his blade, shield and tabard honorifics and displayed them proudly above his mantle. A constant reminder of his birthplace of House Demont and his service to Clan MacCrae. It also served as a reminder of those brothers he had fought alongside - and those fallen in battle. Mitey met a young travelling saleswoman who sold her father's produce from their farm. He called on her father one night and asked to court his daughter to which he agreed. Penelopa and Mitey fell in love at first sight. They married and a year into their relationship the gods saw fit to give them a son, who they named Malynn (in ancient tongue meaning 'young warrior'.) When Malynn was only beginning to walk a day came where a messenger arrived at the family's farmstead with a letter addressed by fhe new Lord of Clan McCrae. Shocked, Mitey read Lord Alastir had been slain with his brother Lord Caolan requesting him to the capital to lead Bear Company once again. He took his items from above the mantle and kissed his wife goodbye. He presented his son with a necklace with a bear's head - an heirloom he had received from his father many years before. He held them both for a long while before parting ways up the road. Upon reaching the capital he conversed with the new Lord of the Clan Caolan and reminded him of his retirement and his growing family. The Lord understood his situation and allowed him to leave the capital. On his way from the great hall one of the Guards slipped a piece of parchment under his belt as he passed. Looking back for a moment he recognised this warrior as Magnus, a brother of Bear Company. Mitey found a safe place far from prying eyes and read; "Brother has slain brother the castle is no longer safe. Meet me in the Blinded Boar Tavern beside Guardian Hill two moons from now." Mitey slept uneasily that night beneath the stars, missing the warmth of his wife by his side and longed to return to his home. In the morning Mitey set off to the southern plains and bound for Tavern Town in The Weft. He paid a barkeep to send a message to his wife. The road to Guardian Hill was one used by many travellers and traders. He made camp at nights in the company of others from all around the lands including a Vyklander Tanner, a dwarven ale merchant and on his final day of his journey met a particularly helpful Mercenary from The Brotherhood of the Kraken who was only showed him assistance as long as there was geld put in his palm. This was Edward D'eath. Edward gave Mitey direction to Tavern Town parting ways as Edward had a contract to follow. He presented Mitey with a symbol of The Brotherhood, perhaps a gift in return seeing as the mercenary took plenty of geld. Mitey arrived in Tavern Town and met The Taverner taking a seat at his bar. He told the man named J'ov he was there to meet a man named Magnus but it seemed Magnus had already left as a summons back north, J'ov gave Mitey a sealed roll of parchment displaying the Clan MacCrae wax seal. "Mitey, I have again been summoned to the north as fears of rival armies abound our countryside. I have made contact with the Son of Alistir here in The Weft and ask that you seek him out. The Taverner is a wise and trustworthy man who knows young Scardaken MacCrae well in his exile. He is not yet aware of his fathers plight and I ask that you inform him. Farewell." On his first day in the area, Mitey made the mistake of challenging an Orc to a duel through miscommunication as well as taking the ire of a Vyklander set on the capture of Edward D'eath. He was poisoned in his attempt to assist a cloaked woman return to Tavern Town but as luck would have it Scardaken purchased the antidote for him from The Taverner. The Taverner offered his table a bowl of Strawberries from the Forest Lands. Mitey enjoyed this southern fruit with such ferocity he paid the merchants to keep up a supply. Battles and weeks passed where demons were abound and werebeast roamed. As it came to pass the creature named Strigos entered the lands but was quickly dispatched by the locals and taken away by the demons. It was that at this time a large parcel arrived from Arkhos bearing the signature of his neighbor Bronn; "Ser Mitey Gryves, Three days ago the Lords Guard were seen arriving at your farm via horseback. They left with Penelopa in custody and razed your farmhouse killing all livestock and reducing the house to cinders. I managed to save a few sheep but discovered your son Malynn's remains beneath a carving reading 'traitor'. The Lord has sold the land to a Clan Gerrant. I am deeply sorry for your loss." Opening the parcel further he found the charred remains of his son. Around his neck was the Bear necklace he had given him before he left. Mitey pulled it from around his neck and squeezed it tight within his palm until his skin began to discolour. Tears fell from his face soaking the parchment. Mitey placed the bones into the ground at the graveyard south of Tavern Town, swearing vengeance against the false Lord Caolin MacCrae for his atrocities and destroying his family. He took the Bear Pendant from his pouch along with his dagger. He cut his palm deep and soaked the pendant in its blood sealing his vow of retribution in blood. Mitey has requested the company of his friend and brother Theodox Dalmont to join him in The Vale. Together they have established The Guardians of the Weft and now seek to protect the lands and its people.